2017
by Azuna Konoe
Summary: 2017: Para todos solo un simple año, pero para Sakurazaki Setsuna, la fecha en donde su vida cambiaría por completo. Setsuna POV. One-shot. KonoSetsu.


**Buenas a todos tanto tiempo ^u^**

 **¿Qué tal han estado? Yo bien, y con las vacaciones de invierno acercándose, decidí escribir un nuevo OS de mi tan conocida pareja favorita y que espero realmente disfruten uwu**

 **Disclaimer: Negima no me pertenece , sino que a su autor Akamatsu Ken.**

 _ **2017**_

Con pasos firmes, él junto a nosotras, su grupo de compañeras y amigas, avanzamos hasta finalmente llegar a la entrada de la tan solitaria villa. Alzando la vista hasta tener frente a sí al tan sereno cielo azul, el aire frío y puro inundando nuestros pulmones y percatándonos de los estáticos anfitriones de aquí, podíamos afirmar con completa seguridad que fue aquí donde creció Negi-sensei.

Bueno… Aquí estamos –Menciona el pelirrojo. Aquellos ojos rojizos de él reflejaban mucha convicción- Fue un largo camino, pero al final logramos llegar a ser lo bastante fuerte para estar terminar en este lugar.

Al declarar esas palabras, un tinte de melancolía se postraba en su rostro.

De repente, noto como Asuna-san camina rápido hacia su ubicación con puño en mano.

\- "¿Va a golpearlo?" –Pensé con nerviosismo al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa de lado se dibujaba en mi-

\- ¿Qué es esa expresión tuya? –Dice para acto seguido lanzarle un puñetazo al joven en la parte superior de su cabeza-

Bingo.

\- Uwaah… -Murmura dolido por el golpe. Vaya, parece que mi mejor amiga no se contiene con Negi-sensei- ¿A que vino eso, Asuna-san?

Estamos a nada de curar la petrificación de los habitantes de esta villa ¿Y tú solo te dedicas a ponerte triste? –Suspira- No seas tan baka. Sonríe, no hay motivo para que debas sentirte mal.

Ella le dedica una radiante sonrisa que Negi-sensei solo corresponde, pero sin rastro de tristeza alguna. Bien hecho, Asuna-san.

No sé cómo, pero la joven siempre ha tenido este extraño… "poder" por decirlo de alguna forma en él. Porque no importa cuan deprimido u roto se encontrara el _Hijo Milenario_ , como su compañera y amiga, Asuna-san siempre lograba sacarle una muestra de felicidad que lo sacaba de aquél vacío que intentaba tragarlo.

\- Asuna tiene toda la razón, Negi-kun –Expresa alguien en serenidad con una voz tan hermosa que me sería imposible no reconocerla, aunque pasaran años- Nosotras vamos a hacer todo lo posible para sacar a estas personas de ese vil hechizo –Repentinamente, ella gira su mirada hacia mi. Con esos ojos tono chocolate que me hipnotizaban, ese cabello que desteñía elegancia y su sonrisa traviesa que solo generaban en mi pecho palpitaciones tan potentes como mis sentimientos hacia su persona- ¿Verdad, Secchan?

Y con solo nombrar ese apodo originado desde nuestra remota infancia, mis mejillas no pueden evitar arder.

\- Por supuesto, Kono-chan –Respondo con una de mis típicas sonrisas tímidas-

Al notar que la nombro por aquel seudónimo que tanto le gusta de mi parte, mi amada no puede evitar sonrosarse para posteriormente ir hacia donde los antes mencionados par de hechiceros.

Que linda.

Que tierna.

Que hermosa.

¿Y saben que es lo mejor?

Suspiro en completa felicidad al solo pensarlo.

Es mía.

Konoka Konoe, mi primera amistad y la mujer de la que he estado enamorada desde prácticamente mi juventud, me corresponde. Realmente me corresponde.

Kono-chan… Me ama tanto como yo a ella… Y solo con saberlo, mi corazón no puede parar de dar brincos.

Hace tiempo, cuando intenté declarármele estaba nerviosa. No, más que eso, temblaba del puro terror ante la idea de que pudiera rechazarme. Inclusive mi cara adoptó un nuevo tono de rojo.

Al tomarla de sus manos para confesarle por completo mis sentimientos, los tartamudeos se apoderaban de mi habla.

¡Por Kamisama! ¡Ni siquiera lograba transmitir una palabra sin tildarme!

Aún así… Mi princesa lo supo, como si de alguna forma ambas estuviéramos conectadas. Intentó tranquilizarme tomando más firmemente mis manos y susurró con aquella voz que tanto amo un " _No tengas miedo, Secchan_ ".

Respiré hondo, ruborizada y con una calma que incluso yo misma me sorprendo de haber tenido, dije.

" _Kono-chan, aishiteru..."_

Al escuchar eso de mi, sorprendentemente… Me correspondió.

Las mismas palabras.

La misma calma.

Los mismos sentimientos.

Todo unido en uno convirtió esa tarde dentro de Kyoto, donde las flores de cerezos danzaban en aquellas humildes ventiscas de marzo uno de los momentos más únicos de mi vida y que provocó que esa carga sentimental que llevaba durante tanto tiempo… se esfumara.

A partir de allí las cosas entre nosotras cambiaron… Pero para bien.

Al contárselo a su familia, Eishun-sama nos apoyó y Konoemon-sama… Aunque se veía algo extrañado por nuestro noviazgo, entendió que si su nieta era feliz, nada más interesaba.

Y que decir de nuestros amigos… Asuna-san casi pegó un grito al cielo al saberlo. Estaba realmente contenta por nuestra relación e incluso mencionó que ya olía que terminaríamos juntas ¿Quién lo diría?

Oh, pero eso no es todo, nuestras clásicas compañeras de la secundaria nos felicitaron e incluso algunas como Haruna-san o Asakura-san preguntaban por la fecha de nuestra boda… Ay, da un poco de miedo recordar esa vez.

Pero creo que lo que perturba son de las veces que Tsukuyomi llegó a acosarme… Da pavor el presenciar a mi tierna princesa convertida en una especie de "Terminator" solo para que esa Shinmenryuu no logre besarme o tocarme indebidamente.

\- Soy realmente afortunada –Murmuro con una sonrisa observando las blancas nubes que nos acompañaban hoy-

Y porque soy tan afortunada… Es que planeo hacer de este día uno de los más importantes para ella.

Con disimulo, rebusco con las yemas de mis dedos y entre los bolsillos de mi vestimenta aquello que tanto volvería especial ésta presente fecha.

\- Sigue aquí –Pienso satisfecha-

Pensé que por las prisas de nuestro viaje, podría habérmelo olvidado. Menos mal que no.

Desplazo mi vista para contemplar el ambiente de la presente villa habitada, reconociendo que el azulado cielo, el verdoso terreno y el polen de las flores revoloteando en el aire me generan una gran sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

Éste definitivamente es el lugar correcto.

\- ¡Setsuna! –Exclama repentinamente hacia mí una voz-

Me giro hacia el propietario de aquél llamado y efectivamente se trataba de mi mejor amiga, Kagurazaka Asuna.

"¿Qué querrá?" me digo mentalmente para seguidamente, con curiosidad ir camino en torno a su dirección.

\- ¿Sucede algo? –Digo hacia la chica de mirada bicolor-

Nada importante, solo que… -Responde para posteriormente bajar el volumen de su voz. Acto seguido, ella me observa con esa conocida expresión suya que reflejaba picardía- ¿Por qué estás sonriendo tanto? –Dice y coloca su dedo pulgar e índice en su barbilla-

\- ¿Lo estoy? –Menciono con una sonrisa inocente-

\- Lo estás –Se acerca hasta quedar a no muchos centímetros de distancia hacia mí. Siguiente a eso, coloca la palma de su mano izquierda cercana a su boca para probablemente susurrarme algo- ¿Qué planeas, eh Setsuna?

\- No sé de que hablas –Respondo aun fingiendo mi inocencia-

De verdad no quiero saber cómo se comportara ella si le digo mis intenciones.

\- Mientes –Bufa en respuesta-

 _Kuusou_ , me conoce muy bien.

\- No lo hago –Menciono-

\- Si lo estás –Contradice susurrante- ¡Vamos Setsuna! Dímelo ¿Sí? No le diré a nadie.

Muy tentador…

No, debes ser fuerte Sakurazaki.

\- Hmph –Refunfuña mi amiga al notar que hago caso omiso a su pedido. Se veía algo tierna-

Una leve carcajada escapa de mis labios. El solo imaginarla a ella actuando de esa manera con _esa persona predestinada_ da bastante gracia.

Direcciono mí vista hacia la suya y… Demonios, de verdad se está impacientando.

Me está lanzando aquellas de sus miradas fulminantes que pondría nervioso a cualquiera.

\- Está bien… -Suspiro. Creo que no le hará nada malo decirle, aunque arruinaría un poco de la sorpresa- Me descubriste. Hay algo.

Una sonrisa triunfal se enmarca en su rostro.

\- Ninguna palabra de esto a nadie ¿Entendido? –Advierto-

\- Captado –Responde comprensiva-

Acerco mi boca hacia su oído derecho para susurrarle las siguientes palabras de mi plan, para que cómo resultado, Asuna cubra la parte inferior de su cara con el fin de ahogar la emoción de lo anteriormente escuchado.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que reflejaba gran contento, los iris de sus ojos que destellaban y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas me observa para que confirme mis propias palabras.

Asiento mi cabeza de manera afirmativa con humildes.

Ella instantáneamente se lanza hacia mí para envolverme en sus brazos y abrazarme en completa alegría.

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde nuestra llegada al pueblo, y Kono-chan ha hecho un buen trabajo. Despetrificó a casi toda la población sin muchos problemas, dando como resultado una numerosa cantidad de personas alegres, vigorizantes y con gratitud hacia nosotros.

No obstante, aún quedaba alguien más por quién salvar.

\- ¿Estás nervioso, Negi-kun? –Expresa la curandera hacia nuestro antiguo profesor, que basándonos en su expresión nerviosa y sus tiriteos, realmente esta situación no lo dejaba tranquilo-

Él la observa y niega repetidamente como respuesta.

Aún seguía con esa terquedad suya.

Solo es el frío, Konoka-san –Dice en una sonrisa algo forzosa-

\- Si tú lo dices~ –Responde de forma burlona. Ya en circunstancias como estas sabemos lo suficiente del ojirojizo para percatarnos si miente o no-

El joven Springfield solo se dedica a bufar apartando de paso su mirada a la de nosotras. Solo pudimos reírnos al ver tal reacción de uno de los magos más poderosos de este tiempo.

Luego de aquello, mi pareja se acerca a la estatua de _esa_ persona faltante. Con la palma de sus dos manos, origina una especie de destello blancuzco verdoso que al hacer contacto con la fría textura, ésta comienza a resplandecer enormemente.

Por unos momentos, los tres quedamos ciegos ante tal luz, y en el momento en que pude vislumbrar mejor, quedé anonadada con la presente escena.

Negi-sensei observaba sorprendido la nueva figura renaciente de allí.

\- U-Ugh… ¿Q-Qué está…? –Murmura entre confusión la voz de la reciente persona. Acto seguido observa sus manos, brazos y la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Físicamente era un hombre de edad avanzada y con ropajes sucios y algo gastados- Y-Yo, pensé que había muerto… ¿Cómo?

\- Fue por mi magia, señor –Declara la pelichocolate colocando su mano derecha en su pecho- Fue mucho trabajo, pero finalmente pudimos liberarlos a todos ustedes del hechizo que los convirtió en piedra.

\- Oh… Así que tú eres la Magister Magi que nos salvó de nuestra maldición ¿Verdad? Muchas gracias –Expresa el hombre con una sonrisa humilde-

\- ¡Ah! Pero no fui yo sola, nada de esto lo hubiera hecho sin ayuda de mis compañeros –Responde Konoe con algo de pena. Acto seguido ella nos señala a nosotros tres con su mano izquierda-

Yo solo respondí con un leve sonroso en mis mejillas. Era algo vergonzoso ser elogiada por algo.

Aun así al rotar mi vista, pude captar como Negi-sensei se acercó a ese tipo… Con una expresión de alivio y lágrimas recorriendo sus rostro. En cuanto estuvo a un metro de él, dijo…

\- O-Oji-san… -Murmura entre sollozos el pelirrojo-

\- Casi no te reconozco chico, has crecido tanto hasta convertirte en hombre. Pero aún así, esa actitud tuya prevalece… Negi Springfield –Una sonrisa se enmarca en él-

Al mencionar el nombre del poderoso Springfield, el anteriormente nombrado corre para darle un cálido abrazo a el hombre que salvó su vida en su corta edad.

Era muy conmovedor… No pude evitar llorar al ver tan feliz y sin carga alguna a uno de mis mejores amigos.

Observé de reojo a Kono-chan… Y si, se veía cansada pero su sonrisa de satisfacción era impagable.

Tiempo después de aquello, me sorprendo al observar que el antes visto cielo había perdido su color azulado para adoptar un tono anaranjado junto con un hermoso efecto lumínico adquirido gracias a la luz de éste atardecer.

¿Y cómo lo sé? En estos momentos me encontraba acostada en el verdoso pero apacible terreno, con la brisa helada ambiental haciendo contacto con mi rostro hasta llegar a la punta de la nariz y obteniendo una gran tranquilidad y paz… Que genera ignorancia hacia los nervios que luchaban por acrecentar dentro de mí por causa de mis _intenciones_ con Kono-chan.

Pausadamente cierro mis parpados con el objetivo de poder escuchar el sonido de la naturaleza.

O eso iba a hacer, hasta que unos repentinos sonidos de pisadas cercanas a mí me alertaron.

Entreabrí mi ojo derecho para identificar al autor de aquél sonido, sin embargo, no duró mucho al darme cuenta que era nada más y nada menos que Kono-chan.

La comisura de mis labios se elevó, formando una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tan solitaria, Secchan? –Menciona con amabilidad mientras se recostaba a mi lado-

\- ¿Yo? Solo disfrutando de este lugar –Respondo entre tanto suspiraba dejándose ver el frío aliento entre nosotras- ¿Y tú, Kono-chan? ¿No deberías estar con los demás?

\- No, ahora solo… -Susurra y direcciona su vista contra la mía- Quiero estar con la persona más importante para mí.

Escuchar aquella oración salir de sus labios solo provocó que mis mejillas se calentaran hasta quedar entintadas en rojo. Aún después de mucho tiempo, ella sigue teniendo ese efecto en mí para poder avergonzarme.

Que chica.

\- Vaya, no sé como haces para decir ese tipo de cosas tranquilamente –Menciono apartando mis ojos de los suyos. Me era algo embarazoso mirarla directamente con mi cara ruborizada-

\- Oh~ ¿Por qué me evitas, Secchan? –Interroga traviesa- Estás colorada… ¿Acaso te avergoncé? –La observo de reojo y noto como una sonrisa de lado se dibuja en su rostro al mismo tiempo que su mirada obtuvo una chispa de perversión-

Ay no.

\- C-Claro que no, solo es el frío –Tartamudeo intentando no contemplar esos iris de tonalidad chocolate que tanto me dominaban-

\- ¿Frío? Entonces… Quizás deba darte un poco de mi calor –Susurra eróticamente en respuesta-

Antes de que me diera cuenta, la curandera se encontraba sobre mi cuerpo, con sus largas y delgadas piernas acomodadas entre mi cintura, su mano derecha apoyada un poco por sobre mi hombro derecho y su mano izquierda acariciando delicadamente mi pómulo.

\- E-Emm… ¿Ojou…K-Kono-chan que haces? –Tartamudo al mismo tiempo que mis orejas se tornaban bordo-

\- Mimando un poco a mi novia –Alega mientras delineaba una hermosa y apacible sonrisa-

Tragué saliva con dureza al oír eso.

Quisiera replicarle o algo, pero las palabras no salen de mi boca, e incluso ganas no encontraba en un momento como éste.

Guardo completo silencio mientras que le dedico una mirada directa, dándole a entender que yo no emitiría sonido alguno. Ella comprende mi deseo y tampoco habla, siguiendo solamente a acariciarme con aquella textura tan suave suya.

Durante los próximos segundos ambas nos ocupamos de disfrutar de tan calmo escenario. Las gélidas ventiscas desordenaban los largos mechones de cabello de mi castaña y los escasos rayos del sol iluminaban su figura como si de alguna manera, pareciera una diosa divina que se entregaba por completo a una Hanyo como yo.

Suspiré al recordar esos tiempos en que solo me infravaloraba y tenía nula esperanza que una persona como Kono-chan pudiera mirarme como más que una amiga de la infancia.

Una sonrisa de lado se concibe en mí al pasar ese millar de recuerdos pasados hasta finalmente llegar a este tiempo presente.

Ya era momento de dejar salir a luz mis _intenciones_ guardadas para hoy.

Pausadamente me recargo sobre mis manos en un intento de quedar en una posición aceptable para hablar de frente con Konoe. Ella rápidamente se aparta para facilitar mi acción.

\- Kono-chan, yo… -Susurro con seguridad- Hay algo que debo decirte. Algo que he estado guardándome durante mucho tiempo y ya era momento de hablarlo contigo.

\- ¿Eh? Claro Secchan, dime –Responde algo temerosa debido a la firmeza de mis palabras-

Inhalo el fresco y puro oxígeno albergado en el ambiente, para poco después exhalarlo soltando así mi presente inquietud.

Eres la persona que más felicidad me trajo durante mi niñez y al mismo la más especial que reside en mi corazón. Como una especie de luz, tú iluminaste mis días, haciéndome olvidar por completo aquellos recuerdos oscuros que cargaba mi mente gracias a mi sangre demoniaca –Un tinte rosado se establecía en las mejillas de Kono-chan- Pero como cualquier luz, existe la oportunidad de que alguien vaya a soplarte para extinguirte por completo. Por eso me convertí en tu guardiana; quería proteger la belleza de ese destello tan único. Lo que no habría esperado fue que ésta pequeña luz lograba cautivarme, hasta estar esclavizada por completo ante ella.

Ahora era yo la ruborizada. Mi princesa solo soltó una leve carcajada por la comparación.

Prosigo- Pero claro, no todo fue perfecto. Hubo un instante de mi vida donde no pude proteger tal fulgor a causa de mi debilidad y tomé la decisión de separarme de ella… Solo por un tiempo, para resguardarla desde lejos –Un rasgo de tristeza se adhiere a mi sonrisa- Aun así… El destino quiso volver a juntarnos y gracias a ciertas personas, logré que mi cercanía con aquella luz volviera a ser como antes… O incluso más.

Mis manos comenzaban a temblar. Oh no Sakurazakai, no arruinaras este momento.

\- Ya no pudiendo soportar más la carga de mis sentimientos, fui y me lancé a lo que considero, la conversación más aterradora de la vida, pero… Nada malo ocurrió. Todo lo contrario, ese resplandor me entregó su corazón como yo el mío convirtiéndome en la persona más feliz del mundo –Dicho eso, le entrego a la pelichocolate una sonrisa que reflejaba las más entera sinceridad y ternura posible-

Concluido ese desahogo, introduzco mi mano derecha dentro de una de las telas que conformaban mi vestimenta.

Ahí se encontraba ese _algo_ que volvería tan especial este día.

Kono-chan observaba curiosa lo que rebuscaba de entre mis ropajes, aún así, se abstuvo a preguntar.

\- Y porque esa luz me convirtió en la persona más feliz del mundo, tengo el más grande anhelo de devolverle el favor –Menciono con el elemento ya cubierto en mi mano- Quiero que este día, este mes, este _año_ , tenga un gran significado para nosotras –Expreso con dulzura-

\- ¿Secchan qué…? –Habla finalmente mi amada-

Antes de que pudiera terminar de formular la pregunta, dejo al descubierto la palma desnuda de mi mano, generando gran sorpresa en ella al observar que lo que poseía era un pequeño anillo color plata con las iníciales " _K. S."_ inscriptas.

\- Konoe Konoka ¿Te casarías conmigo? –Espeto con mis cara completamente rozando el bordo, pero sin borrar mi sonrisa con convicción-

Kono-chan al principio no acaba de entender lo ocurrido hace segundos, pero con una rapidez impresionante, se abalanza bruscamente hacia mi pecho para envolverme en sus cálidos brazos y gritar con todas sus fuerzas;

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí Secchan! –Aparta su rostro de mi torax para que nuestras miradas puedan cruzarse- Yo… Acepto. Quiero casarme contigo, Sakurazaki Setsuna –Responde por última vez para elevar la comisura de sus labios y ruborizarse tal cual un tomate ante tal hecho-

Era real.

Todo esto es real.

Me cuesta creerlo pero… Finalmente ocurrió lo que tanto ansiaba e incluso en mis mejores sueños no imaginé que se volvería algo verídico; _me casaría y estaría por siempre junto a la persona más valiosa en mi vida_.

Como si nuestras mentes se interconectaran, ambas acortamos poco a poco nuestras distancias hasta el punto en que nuestros labios hicieron contacto, fundiéndose en un beso que representaba todo.

Anhelo.

Cariño.

Felicidad.

Y amor.

A la par que nosotras cortamos aquél beso, los rayos del gran astro que concibieron un hermoso atardecer se extinguieron por completo, dando nacimiento al gran cielo nocturno y estrellado que nos resguardaba en esta fecha.

El _2017,_ año donde comenzaría una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas.

 **¿Qué opinan queridos lectores?**

 **Acepto todo tipo de críticas (excepto insultos, ah).**

 **Sayonara~**


End file.
